


Infinity train a tale of betrayal

by Garth_Brooks



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, dnd, rappers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garth_Brooks/pseuds/Garth_Brooks
Summary: A tale of an elaborate betrayal to get back home, Gage a guy who's wise beyond his years but suffers from an affliction and pathological desire to cause a certain kind of chaos, unhinge with his mental capacity to try and do the right thing but do bad within his deeds. He deals with the trains riddles and clues for how he can get home and he gets mad a lot with this smokes and mirrors the train is putting him through, alongside two companions who he meets early on at the start of his journey, The stiff man a robotic and tall being with no face that stands motionless most of the time until he met Gage this sparked a curiosity from the being and so they followed Gage from there forth, The lizard pigeon a pigeon with lizard eyes Gage found them when walking through cars and pigeon liked him so it stayed. will our begotten hero ever make it off the train? only time will tell.
Kudos: 1





	1. The stiff man's awakening

**Author's Note:**

> note I had this project in the works for a while and well I decided to post some of the transcript since season 3 has been announced so now would be a good time to publish this so here it is I hope you enjoy.

well then this is something now isn't it? [Gage looks at the lizard pigeon that is on his finger] just look at where I am, stuck in the middle of nowhere in a different dimension on a giant flipped over train car. [petting the lizard pigeon] well I guess I can remark my brilliant tale to you to pass the time, it's not like I have anything better to do right? [the lizard bird shakes his head] great but how do I start? ...I guess I can start with the beginning before I got on this train, I was coming back from the convenience store and walking back home I was thinking "can't wait to relax and go to sleep" which is something I would've done if well that actually happened, what actually happened was me coming back to my dad and brother arguing with dad completing having at it with my brother and my brother...well he didn't want to instigate a fight which is what dad was pushing towards. My brother wasn't the most trustworthy guy some would say he's a thief which is true but he's been getting over those impulses well...he's been getting over a lot of things but I respect him just the same. Our dad in his old age is not very understanding but he's not bad either with all his faults considering, but to get back on track I walk back to those two arguing back and forth it was exhausting to hear aah I couldn't take it anymore something in me snapped! I don't know why I did it but I walk up to my dad and decked him in the face forcing him to the ground! after that I'm guessing I made my way to the park near my place because after that everything was blurry. I was sitting on the swing just contemplating on how things came to be but something strange happens while I'm contemplating ...a train. I see a train appear before me and it's doors opened for me wanting me to come in, now during this moment I thought I was dreaming hah "a train just appeared in the middle of the park" is what I thought well I thought right considering where I am [going outward we see Gage and the lizard bird on top a derailed train car with the train nowhere in sight] yep because of me getting on this stupid train I am stuck in the middle of nowhere and with no concernable way to get back [Gage ponders for a minute] (sighs) really this sucks, I'm positive I'm going to die out here and the only company and thing that will remember me is a pigeon with lizard eyes [the pigeon looks at Gage where Gage then pets it again] welp let me continue little guy, when I woke up in this pod I was Greeted by this round ball thing called one-one and I thought "well this is it I finally croaked, i'm in an alien pod where a robot is talking to me... yep I officially lost the plot" yep and still I think i'm going crazy but unfortunately this is reality but not a dream which when i first woke up here i immediately knew it wasn't a dream ...somehow (sighs) ....shall i move on? [the lizard bird shakes his head] great, well to digress from my thoughts I awoke to find myself in ...and empty room with one thing in the middle a ...stiff looking machine person. Me still thinking it was a dream I walked towards it with all the confidence of the world on my shoulders, I reached it and I realized this thing is tall way taller than my 6 foot 2 self, if I had to guess how tall it was i would say about ....uhh 7 or 6'9? it was really hard to still sometimes but to move on from that I started to mess with old stiffy to ...I guess figure out what was going on I don't know anymore im just trying to get back home but to get back on topic i started to mess with him trying to figure out what he was when i got the bright idea to try and climb him... [the bird looks in confusion] yeah it sounds stupid but it worked the stiff man awoken! [the bird is slightly amused] ...okay i think they were awake the whole time but it's really hard to tell when they don't have a face okay! [the bird smirks] oh ha ha im continuing the story now, anyways as i got to the stiff guys shoulders his arms moved and picked me up with impressive strength and set me down in front of him. Now i didn't really know what to expect but i decided to just wing it and say "hellooo" i waited for a moment and then it waved, well it was a start to something but after failing to understand sign language i decided to just say "i can't understand your hand signals... that much but just use cammon signals that i understand and i think we're all gucci here [stiffy gave a thumbs up] great i see nothing wrong happening here haha" that's what i thought when i decided "alright stiff guy... i'll think of a name later let's go backwards" now you're probably wondering why i would go backwards well you see...eh ...video game logic you always go right so why not go left to see what's there, it's what i thought anyways, what i found didnt put a pip in my step as when i existed the door i saw nothing but wasteland for miles and miles on out which look pretty but also not an exit as i'm not walking that, there was an edging feeling of disdain and misery there in the nothingness so i turned right back around and went to the next car with friend in tow! but I will continue this when i finish sleeping [the bird coos in disappointment] ah don't worry little guy i'll definitely continue its just...im not feeling the best right now [Gage starts to cold sweat] something just don't feel right at the moment but let me sleep and ill feel better don't you worry. [the bird stands and guards Gage as he sleep as they want to hear the rest of the story they are in, just look at them all determined with those lizard eye small feet and puffed up feathers oh how cute] (sighs) well the day and night cycle her is weird but [Gage slips into unconsciousness] [the bird stands guard].


	2. monolog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really being alone preforming a one man act can really mess with the mind of someone who's only companion at the time is a bird with lizard eyes, and to top it off he's sick and out of hope that they will ever get home. truly a horroring situation that has befell our hero if you can call him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been gone a lot happened before i could start writing most notable school and also internet but most importantly the fact of the original story i had planned, so in basis i had simon as the antagonist but i wanted to wait until book three came out so i put this off until i watched it but imagine my surprise when simon literally bit the dust being the antagonist in the third book, now that i had more material to work with i now had a more balanced story but alas my fucking internet went out and the bill was too expensive, a unfortunate side affect of living the lower class lifestyle. but i am back and have something else in mind so strap in i'm trying something new.

[walking back and forth as they just woken up and now are thinking about what they should be doing]

Well... this is troubling, day... 3? or day 2?... doesn't matter but what does matter is that someone knows my story-isn't that right jacob?

[the bird with lizard eyes now called jacob nods]

good ...oh wow i never figured out if you were a boy or girl or not jacob, jacob are you man or woman!

[jacob shrugs]

you don't care or it doesn't matter?

[jacob nods]

ah i see well i guess it doesn't matter at this point but anyways where was i? ....ah yes my retelling of how i came to be in this situation, now when i left off and took a nap i believe i was retelling how we met jacob and also stiff... i wonder where stiff is actually... ehhh i feel like ill figure that out later but right now it's story time! 

[jacob gets comfortable to listen to story time]

i believe last time i was recounting how we were just walking aimlessly through these forsaken train cars and that's when i began to wonder 

"what on earth am i doing, if this was a dream i should off awoken a long time ago but instead i have been here for... oh dear how long have i been here?"

it was at this moment that i forgot how long i have been here... it was also at this moment that i looked at my hand and noticed i had forgotten what my number used to be, it was constantly changing up and down never really staying on one set number for long which... i found a bit troubling but i didn't focus on that for the moment but what i did focus on was this car i just entered! the ...uhh im blanking on the name uhhhhh dungeon car i want to say i can't remember but anyways! we entered this adventure filled car! where we we're introduced to the strangest of beings i have ever saw, do you remember how weird they looked jacob?

[jacob nods with disappointment]

yeah i was a little taken back by him too with that ridiculous looking miners hat that for some odd reason was a mixture of a jester's cap with a top hat? yeesh he was weird with fashion but his miners attire did go well with his blue skin, shame his loafers weren't in the best of shape but anyways he was the only other person if you can call him a person i had seen up to that point so i didn't mind. i remember saying to him 

"you are by far the weirdest thing i have ever seen besides spaghetti" 

the weird guy stand out laughing when he heard this, his laugh was ...[shivers] not something i want to hear again but anyways he introduced himself as ...[sighs] may'eth the dungeon master... probably wasn't the best with names either but to continue

"...okay boys we're going back and climbing up and over this one"

before i could begin walking to the exit the freaking door disappeared and this jerk begins to laugh again saying in his cracking voice

'' if you wish to leave this labyrinth than you must trek through it and find the smoking deamon that commands it!"

he spoke weirdly too now that i thinking about but unfortunately it seems that we had to trek through this willingingly or not. Left with literally no other choices we reluctantly agreed to trek through it, but as a nice gesture may'eth offered us weapon of which we can defend ourselves against whatever horrors were in this dungeon.... now jacob do you have any questions?

[jacob shakes their head] 

hmm... oh right your a bird and i realized im slowly going insane oh ho look at the time lets continue. We were off to face with this dungeons with some precarious weapons we have required from may'eth, for me i have chosen the bow staff! a very useful weapon in my opinion where i love just whacking things with it, stiff has chosen the sword and shield a admirable choice it really fits his character, meanwhile you jacob have chosen... what did you choose?

[jacob begins to regurgitate a 22 inch dagger from their body]

...im not gonna ask how that fits in your... incredibly tiny body but its good to know you can defend yourself and uhh other things... MOVING ON! we fight our way through this dungeon-uhhh i say fight more like we ... kinda just walked passed everything that tried to attack us, like those haunted mining equipment that barely did anything and was quickly cut in two by stiff, may'eth tried to tell where to go but we really could not care less about going where he wanted us to go, he said go left we went right and vice versa, he got really really mad after a lot of times of this it seems things started to actually get dangerous as we had to deal with poisonous gas! a monster made of crystals that offered us tea, may'eth didn't like this repeatedly told the thing to start attacking but thanks to my quick thinking of complimenting its tea making skills it gave us a map which may'eth screamed not to take...we took the map and followed it! isn't that right jacob?

[jacob nods]

well whatever the reason is seems may'eth has had enough of our nonsense and decided that he had enough, he sings a devilish hymn that reminds me of my days as a sailor, he began to smoke up if thats makes sense, he began singing... uhh what were his words... oh now i remember!

"you all have forsaken my game! you hall yourselves with no sense for game! and now you face the end of this game! you thought it easy to be survive! no one is leaving this game!"

I don't think he was that good at singing

[jacob nods]

but my oh my was i underestimating him, he attacked us with fearsome attacks that we barely noticed were coming! he bashed and slashed as his attacks were endless! i even got hurt from it-still got the scar on my forearm, isn't that right jacob?

[jacob nods]

yes well it was quite the surprise when began this, none of us were prepared for it... but it seems stiff had other plans, stiff pointed out the door to the outside and he ...did his best to gesture what he was going to doing but i didn't know what he was trying to say so he decided to just act! he was glorious! three his shield at his stupid hat knocking it off him and momentarily distracting him! he then took my bow staff and with a twirl he spun around spinny the staff at such speeds to clear the smoke from around us! may'eth didn't know what to do from this surprise, he did his best to try and attack but he was out matched! stiff began to hit may'eth with the staff so fast i could barely see what was happening, may'eth tried to do something but was besmirched when he noticed he can no longer move, during this scuffle it seems stiff had taken his sword and stabbed mey'eth's clothes to the wall rendering him imobile, now you would think he would just rip that part of cloth from the wall but it seems stiff had scared the daylights out of him because stiff just stared at him with that empty face of his, it seems may'eth took the message. now that this was dealt with it seems the door unlocked and we made our way out of this dungeon car but not with me noticing something in between the wall near the door, a blue orb from the looks of it, i paid no attention to this information yet but i will soon enough, but anyways-[cough! COUGH!]

[jacob with a concerned look flys over to gage who is coughing profusely]

im [swallows spit] im okay jacob-[spits a small amount of blood] so... it seems thats why ive been feeling bad... tuberculosis? huh maybe [jacob on his shoulder pecks at his head as if to show him something] what is it jacob? [jacob flys over the end of the flipped train car] what? what is it you want to show me besides an empty wasteland? [jacob flying in circles over the ground near the car] ...no you don't-...[jacob fly back up and stares in gage's face] ...well i guess its my only choice i guess huh? [jacob does their best to tug him] alright fine! i'll start walking.


End file.
